


Mass Times Speed

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: College, Drabble, Education, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Siler dropped out of college the first time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Times Speed

Siler dropped out of college the first time. Made it halfway through one semester, decided he never needed to read a poem again, and got a job fixing cars.

He remembers this as he walks into a room of bored undergrads at UCCS. He's got a cup of 7-11 coffee in one hand (another 56-hour shift; beat that, kids) and his backpack feels like a sherpa's. Most of the books he's already read, and he knows it'll be four semesters until quantum mechanics. But that's okay, because he's going to finish this time.

Even if he has to read Shakespeare.


End file.
